


Life Is A Little Bit Perfect

by somniumfelix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, No Second War with Voldemort, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Raising Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar raising Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfelix/pseuds/somniumfelix
Summary: Life wasn't perfect.But Sirius Black was so perfect that Remus Lupin wondered if he ever deserved him at all. Sirius - his best friend, his fellow Marauder, his housemate, his co-parent - was so perfect it made Remus forget about all those not so perfect things in his life.He never expected he and Sirius to be raising their best friends child at twenty-one years old, and it was all a little complicated, but it was also just a little bit perfect. Just a bit.[Voldemort dies on Halloween 1981, and Harry is left in Sirius's care.]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 566





	Life Is A Little Bit Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write my current ongoing Wolfstar project, so thought I'd write some good old fluff (to try and prove I could write something that didn't totally break my friend's hearts! You're welcome, guys! <3)

Life wasn't perfect.

Remus Lupin knew this, and there were times when he wondered if he knew this just a little better than anyone else. 

He certainly hadn't  _ asked  _ to be bitten at a mear four years old; innocent and curious and still talking in little-boy babble; and he hadn't asked to turn into a man-eating monster once a month - waking up on the morning after to find fur and blood under his nails and new scars added to the collection. He hadn't asked for his mother to die prematurely, either; of course, it had been his muggle parent who caught an incurable muggle illness, which she succumbed to far too soon in her life. He hadn't asked for one of his best friends to try and turn him into a murderer at fifteen years old (nor had he exactly asked to forgive him, either. Even so many years on, he couldn't exactly understand why he'd accepted the apologies, but could also never bring himself to regret it).

Remus Lupin's life was far from perfect. Far,  _ far  _ from it.

But Sirius Black... Sirius Black was so perfect, so spectacular, that Remus Lupin wondered if he ever deserved him at all. Sirius - his best friend, his fellow Marauder, his housemate, his co-parent - was so perfect it made Remus forget about all those not so perfect things in his life.

He'd never expected to be raising a child with his only remaining best friend at twenty-one years old, and the situation, while under horrible circumstances and not entirely perfect, was wonderful in its own way.

Remus had been at Sirius's flat when Sirius said he'd be raising Harry - only visiting, they needed each others company a little more after James and Lily died and The Rat was shoved into Azkaban. 

Of course, as expected from the same boy who felt he owed his life to the friends that broke the law for him, Remus offered his full support ('I'll always,  _ always _ , be here to help, okay? Whenever you need me, I'm an owl away. I want to be a part of Harry's life' Remus had insisted. 'Of course, you already are!' Sirius had insisted back).

So when Sirius suggested Remus and he got a new place and they raised him together, Padfoot and Moony with the little Prongslet against the world, Remus felt not a single ounce of doubt.

Again, Remus Lupin hadn't expected to be tucking a just turned one-year-old into bed in his early twenties, with a shorter, smiling man peering over his shoulder at his (their) precious godson back at his childhood home in Wales, but there he was.

He wasn't about to start complaining. 

Harry lived a far happier childhood than if he'd been sent to Lily's sister's place, bought up around the magic and fantasy as his father, with little muggle additions to honour his mother. He was homeschooled by Molly Weasley, alongside her young children, and he found a wonderful friend in her youngest boy around Harry's age, Ron. It took time for Sirius and Remus to get over the events of the war, and even longer to talk about it, but Harry needed to know what happened to his parents, the sacrifice they made and what wonderful people they were.

For hours on end, Sirius sat telling Harry about them. By four years old, the young Potter had given up asking for books to be read, instead asking 'Uncle Siri' for another story on the 'Adventurers of the Marauders' (or Mauders, as he pronounced in his childlike wonder and stumbling). Some nights, as Sirius told Harry of another prank they pulled off, Remus would stand in the doorway, smiling at Harry's giggles and Sirius's wild hand gestures, warmth in his heart as he remembered this was home. Wherever Sirius was, and now Harry, was home. Other times, Remus would come into the room, sit next to his friend and correct little details in his stories ('No, Sirius, the prank was a disaster, you didn't get in trouble because I was Prefect and saved your dumb ass!').

Sometimes, not often for it to be an issue, but often enough for Remus to recall, he'd walk away from the doorway, plonking onto the sofa and bury his head in his hands, sobbing quietly as not to alarm Harry, bawling over the losses and heartbreak and loneliness he sometimes felt when he thought back to those wondrous days of trekking the Hogwarts halls.

Those nights, Sirius would emerge from his sleeping godson's room, head to the kitchen, grab whatever cheap bottle of muggle wine he could find (usually red, Remus's preference even though Sirius couldn't stand the stuff) and they'd laugh and cry and talk until stupid hours, often curling up on the settee together and falling asleep, heads on shoulders and limbs tangled.

They'd wake in the morning to an over-excited, very hungry little boy jumping on them, shouting for Coco-Pops or bacon sandwiches. Remus would look over to Sirius, hugging Harry and grinning, and he remembered that life was a little bit perfect.

Once a month, their routine (breakfast, send Harry to The Burrows, Sirius heading to the ministry for his job as Apparition Examiner, Remus staying home flicking between housework and reading and just lounging about before collecting Harry, eating in the evening and putting the little boy to bed) would be disturbed. 

Once a month, Remus was reminded life wasn't so perfect when he woke up the next morning, standing in front of the mirror to see what new scars had appeared amongst the old ones. But as he remembered Moony and Padfoot, curled up in the basement of the little cottage in Wales, all would seem okay again.

~~~

When Harry turned eleven (well, two days before his birthday to be specific, as Remus had spent the day wrapping presents) he received a letter - the same as his mother and father, and his godfathers, and all his friends had, and Lupin had never seen him smile so wide. Dashing down the stairs, arms flailing and tan envelope gripped tight in his grubby hand, Harry cried, "It's here! Uncle Pads! Uncle Moony! Its here, it's here!"

The three of them had taken a trip to Diagon Alley on the 31st of July to buy all of Harry's school supplies, before going to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for birthday celebrations. 

They came back to the little cottage by floo and sat on the sofa as Harry opened his presents (one of them included the invisibility blanket James had as a kid, and Sirius promptly encouraged Harry to cause as much mayhem as possible!)

September 1st rolled around fast.

Sirius cried on Platform 9 and 3/4 as Harry jumped on the train with Ron, waving frantically as The Hogwarts Express began to speed off out of the station.

Hand in hand with Sirius, Remus went back to The Burrows with Arthur and Molly Weasley - and their little girl Ginny, who'd be on the train the next year - for a cup of tea and nostalgia trip, remembering sad days with The Order and happier days with their (now far too grown) little ones.

Expecting life to change dramatically once again, just as it had 10 years prior, Remus couldn't seem to push down that prominent bubble of anxiety and scratching at his chest as he and Sirius apperated back to the cottage. But as Sirius pulled a book from the bookshelf, curled up next to Remus on the sofa and began to read, Remus was once again reminded of how life was still a little bit perfect.

Day's were spent just as before, they woke up in their respective bedrooms, ate breakfast in happy silence, Sirius would head to work and Remus would play housewife before his friend returned, they'd eat dinner in front of the Muggle TV, drink wine and talk and laugh, and head back into their rooms to sleep. 

Harry's first year at Hogwarts went perfectly; he'd made plenty of friends, had enough detentions to make Prongs and Padfoot happy, and excelled in his classes. Of course, Remus and Sirius wondered - both in their heads and to each other - if Harry would be this happy, if his life would be this easy if things had gone differently that night. What would have happened if Voldermort survived? Would Harry's life be as idyllic as it was now, or would it be messy, filled with horror and loss and war, just as the previous generation had seen the Wizarding world?

As Harry jumped off of the train with Ron one side of him and girl - dark-skinned with gorgeous, big hair, who they guessed was the 'Hermione' he talked about in his letters - the other side, they both silently agreed that it wasn't worth panicking over.

They settled into a similar routine to before Harry went to Hogwarts, and it was... perfect, to sat the least. Hermione and Ron, as well as Alice and Frank's little boy Neville, visited often to keep Harry company, and sometimes they'd all meet at The Burrow for picnics in the summer with the Weasleys and other Hogwarts students.

Sirius and Remus would spend days off curled up on the sofa, or reading outside, or teaching Harry how to ride his broom better (that was Sirius's job, Remus just stood by to take photos).

~~~

One midweek morning in August, with the sun high and hot in the clear sky, Harry plodded into the living room while Sirius was at work, in shorts and a t-shirt clinging to his clammy skin. He had a letter in his hand, crushed and crumpled in his fist, and he sat down next to Remus on the sofa, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Uncle Rem..." Harry bit his lip, looking down, "Can we talk?"

Remus, upon seeing the bilious and bleak look on the young boys face, closed his copy of Giovanni's Room and turned to face Harry.

"Of course, Prongslet! What's wrong?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

Well, it wasn't  _ exactly  _ was Remus had been expecting.

With laughter colouring his voice, Remus shook his head, "Aren't you a little young to be in love?"

"No!" Harry defended, gripping a little tighter onto the letter in his hand.

"Okay, you're not! What's bought this on, then?"

"Well," Harry scrunched up his face, in the same manner his father always did when he was stuck on his words, "There's this... someone at school, and they're really nice and I like them a lot! I feel all weird when I'm around them and my stomach goes all fluttery, so I must be in love, right?"

"I'd say you have a crush on this... someone, yes, but maybe not in love. I think when you fall in love, you know you're in love and you don't really need to question it!" Remus answered honestly.

"Oh, okay..." Harry seemed to ponder for a moment, "So how did you know you were in love with Uncle Sirius, then?"

_ What? _

"U-uh... What was that, Harry, love?" Remus laughed off awkwardly, hoping he misheard what his godson had said.

"How did you know you were in love with Sirius?"

Harry thought he was in love with Sirius?

"Harry, Sirius and I aren't in love."

"Sure you are!" Harry beamed, jumping a little on the sofa, "I mean, I always found it weird that you and Pads never share a bedroom or kiss like Mr and Mrs Weasley, but you cuddle and tell each other you love each other and hold hands and act all soppy like these Sixth Year kids in the common room at school, and they say they're in love. What's the word when two men are in love? I think Hermione said gay? So, yeah, you and Sirius are that, right?"

The planet seemed to stop spinning for a moment and Remus wished for nothing more than the ground to swallow him whole so he didn't have to explain this to a very excited looking 12-year-old boy.

"Harry," Remus spoke slowly, "Sirius and I  _ aren't  _ in love. He's my best friend, but nothing more than that."

"Is being gay wrong?" Harry asked quickly after, face painted with fear that Remus found far too recognisable.

"No, no! Of course not Harry. I'm gay, I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I fall in love with other guys, I'm just not in love with Sirius."

Harry looked at him with clear confusion, eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed in a line.

"Is Sirius gay?"

Remus nearly choked - was this his business to say? 

"Sirius is something called Bisexual, Harry, where he likes boys and girls. You can always ask him about that, you know."

"Okay..." He drew out, before smiling a little again, "Remus, would it be okay? If I was gay, I mean? Or Bisexual?"

"Of course, Prongslet! You're young and have ages to figure that out, but you could grow a second head and I'd still love you the same, as would Sirius!" 

They stayed a little longer on the sofa, and Harry leant forward into Remus's arms, remaining in a hug that said more than words could.

"I should go and reply to him," Harry grinned, pulling back from the hug and bringing the letter to his chest.

"Of course, kiddo," Remus ruffled his hair, letting him stand from the sofa. He reached for his book again, "Love you, Prongslet."

"Love you too, Moony!"

As Remus opened up Giovanni's Room again, he could hear Harry mumbling as he walked up the stairs, "I always thought they were in love with each other..."

Remus tried to pick up where he left off, but as he read the same paragraph for the fourth time, still not understanding it, he knew it was a lost cause. He slammed the book shut and groaned with his head in his hands.

How many other people thought he and Sirius were in love?!

"So," Remus began tentatively as he filled up his wine glass again. Harry had been in bed for an hour, and Remus just couldn't get the earlier conversation out of his head. Sirius leant against Remus, one hand holding his glass, the other holding his friend's hand. "Harry and I had a chat today."

"Oh?"

"He told me about someone he might have a crush on at school."

Sirius shuffled a little, staying firmly pressed against Remus but twisting to be able to look at him. The TV droned on in the background.

"Oh?" Sirius repeated, more curiosity in his voice, "Did he say who she was?"

"I don't think its a 'she', Pads..."

"Okay, who  _ he  _ is then?" Sirius smiled, unaffected.

"No, he didn't. I didn't push, but I told him about me. And you, too. I hope that's okay."

"Course it is! As long as he knows we love him all the same"

Remus assured him that he made sure Harry knew that.

They fell back into silence, Sirius shuffling back to his previous position to snuggle next to Remus, and hummed contently.

After a moment, Remus spoke again, fast and clear.

"Harry thought you and I were in love. Are in love."

A pause.

"Okay," Sirius said stiffly.

Another pause.

"What did you tell him?" Sirius finally concluded.

"That we weren't, obviously."

"Obviously."

Remus took a sip of his wine. He suddenly wished it was stronger. He wished he'd never bought it up at all.

"How did he come to that conclusion?" Sirius continued, sipping at his own drink and not looking at Remus.

"He basically said we acted like Molly and Arthur, except we don't kiss or share a room," He took a sip of his wine as he saw Sirius's cheeks go a little red, "Because we hold hands and cuddle and say we love each other, we're in love." He laughed lightly, hoping he didn't sound as tense as he felt.

"Should we stop? Acting all... couple-y?" Sirius seemed to grimace, making a move to sit up and shift away from Remus; his friend promptly grabbed his wrist, tugging him gently back down again and lacing their fingers back together.

"No no!" Remus insisted, "I told him we weren't and he seemed okay with that."

"Good," Sirius smiled, lifting Remus's hand and placing a tender kiss on his knuckles.

They fell asleep curled up on the sofa, as happy and a bit-perfect as before.

~~~

Eight days passed and Remus spent them doing the same thing every day. 

Thinking of Sirius.

Specifically, he couldn't stop thinking about falling in love with Sirius, about dating and being romantic and- 

He came to the same conclusion every time; he and Sirius already acted like that!

Harry was right, other than not sharing a room or kissing and such, he and Sirius seemed as in love as anyone else. They called each other pet names, held hands when they went shopping, cuddled at night and, before Harry had come into the picture, and now Harry was attending school, gone on dates to museums and galleries, for picnics and stargazed. 

Once, in Seventh Year, after ridiculous amounts of Firewhiskey and several rounds of Truth or Dare, he and Sirius had kissed, only the once, and Remus had pinned the butterflies in his stomach on the fact he was kissing  _ someone _ , not because he was kissing  _ Sirius _ .

It seemed rather stupid to think of it like that, now.

Especially as he spent his time thinking of kissing Sirius  _ now _ , at thirty-two years old, and he had those same stupid butterflies - or as Harry worded it, he felt all weird and his stomach went all fluttery when he was around Sirius. 

They seemed to be the only thoughts that occupied his mind - he couldn't read, couldn't sleep, could barely keep up a conversation with Harry, and he hated it.

Sort of.

Two weeks since he and Harry spoke, and a week until the school term began again, Remus saw an opportunity to sort through his head (or totally ruin his relationship with Sirius, whichever came first.)

Sirius apparated back into the flat with a snap late at night, and going by the dark circles, worn expression and slouching, work hadn't been particularly easy that day. Remus could barely get out a 'welcome home, love' before Sirius was replaced by Padfoot, who swiftly jumped onto the sofa and curled up. Padfoot rested his heavy head on Remus's thighs, yawning. Before long, Remus had his hands on Padfoot, scratching behind his ears, rubbing the fur on his head and stroking his back.

Remus always found it easier to talk to Padfoot than Sirius, for some reason. He told Sirius about most of his werewolf escapades when he was Padfoot, came out the same way and spoke of his anxieties, his dying mother, homophobic father, fears of the war. 

There was one occasion in fifth year, shortly after the incident with Snape, where Padfoot, only the fourth or fifth time Remus had seen him, curled onto his bed in the dorms. For an hour Remus spoke; he told Sirius how hurt he'd been, how he felt betrayed and couldn't understand why Sirius had done it. He spoke of how he forgave him and still loved him but it might take a little time for them to rekindle their friendship back to how it was before, but he knew they'd be okay eventually. They were, of course, okay eventually.

Somehow, this seemed so much easier than all that.

"This is the only time I'm going to have the nerves to say all this," Remus smiled lightly, keeping his fingers slipping through Padfoot's fur. "I keep thinking about what Harry said about me and you. About... being in love." He huffed the words, eyes closing as a weight both lifted and dropped onto his shoulders. Padfoot gave a small whine as to ask him to carry on.

"I realised that I probably love you. Well, I know I love you, but I think I'm  _ in  _ love with you, too. Think I have been for a while, really. We never exactly acted like we  _ weren't  _ in love, and I don't know if that's good or not. I know you won't freak out which is why I told you, I just hope we can act the same and you won't be put off or anything. I love you too much - as a friend, not just more than that - to lose that from you. The hugs, the hand holding and the 'I love you's'. So... yeah, there's that, I guess."

Padfoot curled up a little tighter and nudged his hand with his nose so Remus knew everything was still a little perfect.

He didn't know if Sirius felt the same, but as long as they kept with how they were, Remus didn't think it mattered.

~~~

A week later, they walked through Kings Cross station and slipped through the wall to the platform, the three of them tugging along Harry's trunk, Hedwig, and other bags and boxes filled with things he needed. Harry said his goodbyes to Remus and Sirius, before turning towards the train. 

Harry waved towards the crowd, and in the distance, Sirius could see a small blonde boy smiling and waving back. He could recognise his second cousin anywhere, with the same hair as his now locked up father. After giving the pair another hug, Harry ran off to the boy, who was stood by Ron and Hermione, before they dashed onto the train.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a smug look.

They apperated back to the cottage, and Remus quickly headed to the kitchen for tea. He and Sirius had hardly been alone since he told Sirius (Padfoot) how he felt, and Remus wasn't looking to break that trend. However, as Sirius followed him into the kitchen, he knew that wasn't going to be happening. 

"I wanted to wait until Harry was gone before we talked about what you said..." Sirius testified, voice positively emotionless and Remus felt his heart drop. Here was the rejection he told himself would never come. He briefly wondered how quickly he could find a flat, and if Harry would hate him for moving out after 11 years. He wasn't about to make Sirius and Harry move from the house they'd been in for years, and Remus could just as easily settle in anywhere else.

"Good idea," Remus tried to echo the same emotionless tone, but just knew his voice wavered as he said it. He dropped his head, unable to look at Sirius's eyes, grey and storming and shining all the same.

"I just can't believe you're in love with me..." He muttered in a strange state of shock.

"I totally get if you want me to move out. I'll find a place as soon-"

"Why would I want you to move out?"

Was Sirius really going to make him say it? Would he really have to stand there and spell out the heartbreak that only three weeks prior he didn't know he could feel?

"Because you don't feel the same and you won't want me around," Remus whispered, wondering if Sirius even heard him at all.

He felt his head jerked up, and suddenly Sirius was unbelievably close, hands cupping Remus's face. 

He was smiling.

"Remus," Sirius offered gently, "I've been in love with you since I was 15 years old."

"...What?"

"Well! I guess kind of before that?" Sirius began to ramble, keeping his hands on Remus's cheeks, "It had always been at the back of my mind, but after all that crap in fifth year and you said about how much I hurt you, I realised you were so much more than my best friend. I just wanted to kiss that sad look off of your face and tell you how much I loved you and how sorry I was, but I thought you'd never feel the same, and thought your friendship would be enough-"

He was cut off as Remus surged forwards, crashing their lips together so unromantic and messy it would have been funny under any other situation.

"Damn! I shouldn't have done that!" He blurted, seeing Sirius's blinking and faint expression.

Sirius pulled his face closer and pressed his lips, far more gently than Remus had done it, stepping a little closer and closing his eyes. Remus stood in a state of shock before Sirius leant back and smiled.

"Was that okay?"

"I-"

"Want me to try again?" Sirius teased, smirking at Remus's rather vacant expression.

He snapped himself out of his daze, shaking the nothingness from his mind and blinking. Bringing his hands to Sirius's waist and tugging him closer still, and smiled, "I think you should."

Sirius did, and it was every little bit as perfect as he'd imagined.

~~~

Harry jumped off of the train a week before Christmas, beaming wide, hand in hand with the little blonde boy from the platform back in September. He dashed unceremoniously across the platform, crashing into people and tugging his friend along with him until they both stood in front of Sirius and Remus, also hand in hand.

"Moony! Padfoot! This is Draco!" He grinned, pulling the boy a little closer. Both kids were no less than doe-eyed looking at each other. Draco smiled, small and polite.

"Hello Mr Black, Mr Lupin!" 

Sirius muttered a 'God, I'm not my bloody father' under his breath, only audible to Remus, who laughed a little, before returning the smile.

"Please, call us Remus and Sirius!"

"O-okay, Mr- Uh, Remus," Draco turned to Harry, "I need to go and find my mum, but I'll write to you over Christmas!" He pulled Harry into a tight hug, both not wanting to move and smiling brightly. They said their goodbyes, Sirius and Remus watching fondly - they really were rather cute together - before Draco said his goodbyes to the pair, running off again to find Mrs Malfoy.

They helped Harry collect his things before they began to walk back to the apparition point on the platform.

"...Do you like him..?" Harry asked nervously, chewing on the end of his thumb that wasn't being used to carry Hedwig's cage.

"Does he make you happy?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Yes, very."

"Then yes, we do like him!"

They made it back to the flat, and Harry all but collapsed onto the sofa and sighed.

"Can we decorate the tree tomorrow?!" He asked, excited voice laced with exhaustion. 

"Of course, Prongslet!" Remus chirped, before catching Sirius's eye, wide and suggestive, "But, uh, we need to talk to you first."

Remus sat on the sofa besides Harry and took that moment to admire his eyes - Lily's eyes - and wondered if she'd be happy for them, just as they hoped Harry would be. Sirius sat on the arm of the sofa, resting a hand comfortingly on his partner's shoulder.

"Okay."

"So, I was thinking about what you told me," Remus began, "About you thinking Sirius and I were in love."

"You told me you weren't?" He questioned, head tilted and bright eyes curious.

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that's just it, kid. Turns out, you were right all along. I am very, very much in love with Sirius, and as it turns out, he's in love with me, too." He leant into Sirius's side a little, as though to make a point that was already clear.

"Is that alright?" Sirius asked, more anxious that Remus had ever heard before.

"Does he make you happy?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Very much so, yes," Sirius smiled, glancing down at Remus fondly. Harry then spoke to Remus.

"And does  _ he  _ make  _ you  _ happy?" He questioned.

"He really does, Harry."

"Then, yes, of course it's alright!" He exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the sofa and wrapping his arms around his godfathers, pulling them in tight. Remus had never hugged back to strongly, wrapping one arm around Harry and the other around Sirius. The embrace said more than words could.

Okay, so maybe life was more than a  _ little  _ bit perfect.


End file.
